


Beyond Caufield

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Yeah so I ended up combining my love for my current favorite Arrowverse show along with my other favorite show.This was certainly a fun and interesting one.  It even took me directions that even I didn't see coming.Hope you all had fun with it and I hope I got the characters right.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Beyond Caufield

Max smiled at Liz as he entered the Crashdown. Liz smiled back at him. She placed a customer’s order on his table and then walked over to him.

“Morning,” Liz said to him as she kissed his lips.

“Morning,” Max replied.

“Everything okay?”

“Just wanted to see my girl before I headed to work.”

“Do you have time for breakfast?”

“Oh I wish I could but Valenti has me catching up on some paperwork.”

“Six months’ probation sucks.”

“Well she’s actually letting that go. I’ve been doing a good job that she decided to cut it down to another week.”

“Well that’s reassuring.”

“Yeah so I’ll be getting my gun back in no time.” Liz sighed. “What? Come on,” he said bringing her chin up so they could lock eyes. “What is it?”

“It’s just that I still worry about you Max. The thought of you patrolling the streets again-,”

“Hey,” he said as he took her hand and brought it to his heart. “My heart is fine. You don’t have to worry, I promise.”

“I know, I know but can you blame me?”

“Never. I love that you’re concerned. It’ll be okay. I’ll see you later.”

Liz nodded and Max left.

*****

A day later as Max was in the office working on paperwork Isobel came in.

“We’ve got a problem,” she said to him.

“Iz, can’t you see I’m busy?”

“So stop for a second.”

Max tossed his pen down and leaned back in his chair. “What is it?”

Isobel gave Max her phone. He began to read the article and his eyes turned to a look of concern. “When was this posted?”

“Just this morning.”

He handed the phone back to her. “My shift is over in an hour. Get everyone and meet me at my place.”

“So we’re going to actually look into it?”

“I think we have to.”

“Okay then,” Isobel said as she left.

Max took a deep breath and then released the air out.

*****

Liz, Michael, Isobel, Maria, Kyle, and Alex were all waiting in the front of Max’s house. He slammed on his breaks as he was the last to arrive.

“You tell them,” Max asked when he got out of the jeep. 

Kyle nodded, “we know.” 

“What are we going to do here, Max,” asked Isobel.

“I say we go smoke out the bastard,” said Michael. “Get it over with.”

“Seriously, Michael,” said Isobel, “that’s your big plan. It’s not that simple.”

“Sure it is,” he replied.

“It’s not even in our jurisdiction,” said Alex, “and since when do you even care about anything other than Roswell?”

“Hey,” Michael shot back, “this may be going on somewhere else but it affects all of us.”

“I don’t get it,” said Maria, “I thought all of the aliens at Caufield were killed in that explosion.”

“Not according to the files,” said Alex. “The records told of the number of aliens at the prison but it doesn’t account for three of them. They seemed to have gone missing back in 1951. The furthest the government got was locking them up at Arkham Asylum up in Gotham City.”

Liz asked, “why not bring them back to Roswell, I mean why just leave them there?”

“Because at the time it was run by my dad’s brother, Jeff Maines. Dad never liked talking about him but from what I knew he was just as much a hard-ass as my father. Worse, if that’s even possible. He must have trusted Jeff that much.”

“Any word on what happened to him?” asked Kyle.

“He died by some inmates who went rogue,” said Alex. “Arkham isn’t a place to be trifled with. They have some of the most mentally ill patients in the whole country which is what also makes them so violent and unpredictable.”

“So why are these aliens showing up now?” Maria asked.

“That’s what we have to find out,” Max said to them. “We have to leave, Roswell.”

“Leave, you’re joking right,” said Michael. “I’m all for getting these aliens but Max, we have never left Roswell in over seventy-three years.”

“We don’t have a choice, Michael. So here’s what we’re going to do: Michael, Isobel, Liz, and I will head to Gotham and track these things down.”

Alex nodded, “I’ll stay here and run the ground game. See if I can find anymore information for you guys.”

“I’ve still got my patients,” said Kyle. “I can’t just abandon them.”

Liz looked at him, “then you won’t. Help Alex and take care of your patients.”

Kyle nodded.

“And I’m guessing my job is just to stay here right,” said Maria.

“It’s better that way,” said Michael. “We’ve got to have some sort of cover.”

“Not a problem,” Maria said though there was a hint of disappointment at being left behind.

“Everyone pack up, we leave tonight,” said Max.

*****

An hour later Max knocked on his bosses door.

“What is it,” Valenti asked.

“I have to get out of town for a few days,” Max said getting straight to the point.

“I’m sorry, you what?”

“I’ve got a cousin who’s gotten into some trouble and the buddy who lives with him called and asked for my assistance.”

“That’s the worst excuse I’ve ever heard.”

“It’s not an excuse sheriff. I have the information here if you need to see it,” he said as he held a folder in his hand.

Valenti took it and read over the file. Everything seemed legit from a few phone records between Max and a guy named Jordan Bennett, the friend, including several e-mails between the two that discussed his cousin Darren Gerritsen and his troubles in and out of jail for petty larceny.

She handed him back the file. 

“Fine. You have one week and I’m adding on another three months.”

“Come on, I’ve been doing a great job, you said so you’re self.”

“Yes but then you keep pulling stunts like this and I’m starting to question my judgement if I even want you on my team anymore. I’ve already given you one chance, Evans. After this one no more otherwise you’re going to have to be looking for another line of work, you understand me?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Now get out of here. I hope whatever family situation you’ve got going on gets sorted out and quickly.”

*****

[Gotham City]

“Kate, look out, you’ve got three in coming,” said Luke to Kate who was Batwoman at the moment.

“I’ve got your back, Kate,” Sophie said.

“Hang tight, Soph, I’m going to do a drive by and I’ll bring them right passed you.”

Sophie had her sharp shooter gun set. “I’m ready.”

When Kate drove by Sophie locked on to the target. Before she could fire one of the attackers turned quickly and looked directly at her. With one look Sophie went flying into the air and hit a couple of bricks.

“Sophie,” Kate said with worry, “Sophie?”

“I’m good,” she answered weakly. She rubbed the back of her head. “Thanks for the upgrade, Luke,” in regards to her military based helmet that was designed with the same Wayne tech that was used for Kate’s suit.

“Not a problem.”

“What the hell was that?”

Kate did a quick maneuver. For a second she was able to take a look but then went flying off her bike as well. When she looked up the things that had been following her were gone.

“What the hell,” she said.

*****

“Let me take a look,” Mary said as she had Sophie sit down on the chair in the bat cave and examined her head.

“Mary, I’m fine,” she said to her.

“Hey, you’ve only been at this whole vigilante thing for a week.”

“Yeah, so have you.”

“True but I’ve been Kate’s doctor ever since before she put on the suit.” Mary examined her for another minute. “You’re going to be fine,” she told her.

“See, told you.”

Mary handed a pack of ice to her. “Just keep this on for a while.”

Sophie reluctantly took it and placed it on the back of her head.

“What are we dealing with here, Kate,” Sophie asked.

“I’m not sure. They’re not human I can tell you that much.”

“Not human,” Sophie said with surprise, “you’re joking right, what else could they be? I mean stuff like that doesn’t exist right.”

“You do know who Supergirl is right?” Kate asked.

“Okay yes but we’re not supposed to have…” Sophie didn’t know what word to use, “them in Gotham so what gives?”

“That’s what we have to find out. Luke any way of tracking them?”

“Honestly I wouldn’t even know where to start. If they’re not human then a.) they could be anywhere and b.) they could have any means of transportation and c.) how exactly do you track intergalactic beings?”

“Right now the only way I can think of is the tech on the Wave Rider.”

“I’m sorry the what?” asked Luke.

“It’s a time traveling ship. This guy I know has some of the best tech. It’s how he was able to create the paragon detector. If there’s anyone who could track down these things it would be him.”

“Okay,” said Sophie, “what kind of life have you been leading?”

“I’ll tell you about it later.”

“Well,” said Luke, “since we don’t have that kind of tech, we do have our own so we might as well utilize it. What I was able to discover was that those things do have a heat signature.”

“That’s great,” said Mary, “except if we don’t know what they are we can’t exactly find them.”

“So then we don’t look for aliens. We look for humans.”

“That makes no sense whatsoever,” said Luke.

“Not all aliens look…alien… a lot of them look human, at least the ones I know.”

“Great,” said Sophie, “then that narrows it down to 7 billion people on the planet.”

Suddenly an idea came to Kate, “Luke, look for any inmate releases at Arkham.”

Luke went over to the computer. “You really think that’s where they’re coming from?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Luke nodded. It had only been a few days ago that Magpie had suddenly escaped so who knew how many more were out there and on the loose.

*****

It took Liz and the Pod Squad a couple of days to arrive in Gotham but before having left Roswell they had changed their plates as to not draw attention to where they were from. The last thing they needed was for people to question why a vehicle with plates from a town in Roswell had shown up out of the blue. They set up shop in a motel room and after that they went to the one place where they had last heard the rogue aliens to be: Arkham Asylum.

“Isobel you’re up,” Max said to her.

Isobel smiled, “happily.”

Using her ability she was able to get into the guards mind. She convinced him that they were there to deliver food. Given how weak-minded the guard was he let them through.

“Alright, everybody ready?” Max asked.

The four of them put on their masks as to conceal their identities. 

“Uh, Kate,” Luke said over the comms, “We’ve got a serious problem.”

“Kind of busy at the moment.”

“Okay well I just thought you’d like to know that you’ve got three incoming. One headed down to the records room and another should be right on your six.”

“You said three.”

“Electrical room.” Luke watched as the guy went to the power box. “What is he doing?” He watched as the guy placed his hand on the box. The lights flickered and the camera went dark.

“Luke, what just happened?” she said as everything went dark.

“Looks like he just short circuited the building. I’ve got a heat signature headed your way.”

Kate turned just as she saw a guy in a black mask entered the room. She used her skills and fought the intruder.

Though Michael did not have any fight training he did not come unprepared. He used his telepathy through his hands and tossed her across the room.

“Iz,” Michael said through his own comms, “I’m in. I could use some back up here. I’ve got someone who clearly didn’t give me a warm welcome.”  
“Making friends already, hu?”

He used his abilities to open up the file cabinet. As he was rummaging through them, Kate having gotten back up, grabbed him from behind and tossed him to the ground forcefully. Though Michael had gotten one on her, she made sure to come prepared. She activated a shield on her gauntlet that gave her protection from any telepathic ability. Michael was a quick study. With an IQ way above average he was able to anticipate her moves and use them. They fought as equals.

“What’s taking so long?” Michael asked.

“It’s not working,” said Isobel.

“What do you mean it’s not working? I could really use back up right now.”

“I mean whoever it is that’s in there with you isn’t as weak minded.”

“That’s just perfect.”

“Do you always talk this much?” Kate asked Michael.

“Only when I have to,” Michael replied.

Michael was having enough so he reached out his hands and pushed forth. Nothing happened and Kate smiled. He tried again with his mind and still nothing. Kate took advantage of it and attacked him. She grabbed him in a choke hold.

“Looks like you’ll be spending your time here at Arkham,” she said to him. “Who are you?”

“You first,” Michael said feeling the choke.

“Seriously?” Kate said feeling insulted that he didn’t know who she was.

“Let him go!” 

Max shot an electric bolt towards a side wall which startled Kate. She smiled at the odds. Two against one, simple.

“I said,” Max tensed, “let him go.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because the next time I ask you’ll have so much electricity running through you that you’ll wish you were dead.”

“That’s how it is hu? You’re not the only one who can play at that game.”

With one hand still on Michael’s neck, she used her right gauntlet and pointed it to Max.

“Luke, now.”

Kate and Luke fired sending a jolt that Max wasn’t prepared for. He yelled back in pain as the electric bolt hit his shoulder.

“Max,” Liz called out on her comms, “Max, you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“Now,” said Kate, “tell me who you are and what the hell you’re doing here or this electric charge goes on full blast.

“Don’t do it,” Michael said to Max. Max raised his good arm up in surrender. “Damn it,” said Michael.

“What are you looking for?”

“Information,” said Max.

“Mind getting your hand off me now?” 

Kate did so reluctantly and tossed Michael forward.

“What kind of information?”

“A few inmates from here escaped in 1951,” said Max as he took off his mask. “They have abilities like you just saw which makes them our problem.”

“You said three of them?”

“Yeah,” Michael said as he took his mask off as well.

“They can’t be from 1951, I mean they’d be like in their sixties by now wouldn’t they?”

“You know who they are,” Michael asked.

“I don’t know, maybe,” Kate replied. “I came across people with those kinds of powers just a few days ago. Haven’t been able to track them down since.”

Michael looked over at Max, “think it’s our missing rogues?”

Max nodded, “it’s got to be.”

“What is taking you guys so long,” Isobel said as she found the boys. “I can’t keep everyone off for long. Hey, identities, come on.”

Max looked over at Kate, “We’ll take it from here.”

“Not a chance,” said Kate.

“Well whatever is going on, can we get out of here?” Isobel asked. 

Michael and Max put their covers and Michael went to grab the files and did a quick sweep of the computer with a flash drive.

“Got them,” he said. “Look, whoever you are, stay out of our way, you got it.”

Kate took a step forward and grabbed Michael’s hand and twisted it, the very hand that Maine’s had smashed once. Though it no longer hurt the memory of it was still there. “No, get this. Whatever it is you’re looking for affects my city which makes this my problem. So if what you’re looking for is here then the only way we’re going to stop these things is by working together, got it?”

“Fine,” said Max.

“You’re kidding me,” said Isobel.

“What other choice do we have,” asked Max.

*****

“Oh no,” Luke said. “No, no, no, no, no.”

“Would you stop saying that,” said Kate.

She wasn’t alone, the group of four was right behind her.

Kate made the introductions, “Max and Isobel Evans, Michael Guerin, and Liz Ortecho. And this is our friend Luke and my step-sister, Mary, and my girlfriend Sophie.”

“Great,” said Luke.

“So what,” said Mary, “are we just letting anyone in here now?”

“They have information that we need,” said Kate.

“What kind of information?” asked Sophie.

“Our ghosts,” Kate answered.

“Only they’re not ghosts,” said Isobel.

Mary looked at her with slight skepticism. “No, what would you call them?”

“Aliens,” Michael said.

Mary laughed, “Aliens, you’re joking right?” No one was laughing, “you’re not joking. So like real aliens.”

Kate scratched her head, “Kryptonians, alternate universes, time travel. Are other aliens really that hard to imagine?”

“Guess not. So aliens.”

“What exactly are we dealing with here then,” Sophie asked.

“You ever hear of the Roswell crash,” Max asked.

“Yeah,” said Luke, “it was supposedly a crashed alien spaceship back in 1947 in Roswell, New Mexico. It was a myth.”

“You all are a long ways from home then,” said Mary.

“Only it wasn’t a myth,” said Liz. 

“Michael, Isobel, and I hatched from these pods fifty years later,” said Max. “Except we weren’t the only ones. There were other survivors.”

“We just discovered some were brought here back in the fifties,” said Liz. 

“As if we didn’t have enough problems,” said Michael. “Look, we just have to find these sons of bitches and bring them back home.”

“It won’t be that easy,” said Mary.

“Why do you say that?” asked Liz.

“Because these aliens of yours literally act like ghosts.”

Mary went to the computer system and did a few traces. “We’ve tried facial recognition but there’s little to go on.”

“Mind if I take a look,” Liz asked.

Mary motioned to the system, “be my guest.”

“Not to mention,” said Kate, “those…people…had the same abilities as the one you used on me tonight, Michael.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Kate’s always serious,” said Sophie.

“Wait,” said Liz, “you said they had the same kind of powers as Michael?”

“Yeah, why?” asked Kate.

“I’ve studied their abilities. Their abilities always leave some kind of trace signature.”

“So,” said Luke, “if you can get a trace on whatever it was that attacked Kate and Sophie then-,”

“It’s possible I can get DNA from whoever it was.”

“Therefore being able to make an ID.”

“Yeah. Kate, Sophie, do you still have the gear you wore the other night? A simple DNA trace and I’ll be able to track them down. You guys don’t by chance happen to have a science lab around here do you?”

“They don’t but I do,” said Mary. “I’ve got a clinic down town. It’s in pretty bad shape but we’re trying to get it up and running again. I’ll have what you need.”

“Great,” said Liz.

“I’ll go with you,” said Isobel. “You might need backup.”

“Guess I’ll go change then,” said Kate.

Sophie nodded, “and I’ll go get my gear.”

*****

Alice was livid as she stomped in the sewers. “Just one thing,” she yelled, “I just ask for one thing. Is it so hard to kill Batwoman?!”

“You’re joking right,” said Byron Jones, one of the three aliens. “She’s Batwoman.”

“Which means what exactly?” asked Alice. None of the men said a word. “Exactly, it means nothing. You’re aliens for crying out loud, surely you must have something that’s useful to me.”

Jethro McGuire stepped forward, “Easy lady, you have no idea who you’re dealing with.” 

Though Jethro, Byron, and Arthur were older than Alice it was clear she was still the one in charge. They were beyond their fifties but they didn’t look it. They had aged quite well. Despite that when they had heard of Alice they saw their opportunity and realized she could be potentially a valued ally. They didn’t know just how she was psychotic and neurotic she was to the point where she turned the game around and began to control them despite what they were capable of. Alice owned them and they were trapped.

“No,” Alice said, “you have no idea who you’re dealing with!” Alice walked over to another part of the sewer line where she pulled out a flame blower. She used it on Jethro who screamed out in agony. “And don’t ever call me ‘lady’!” She was laughing as he went up in flames. Alice then twirled the device around. “What a shame, now I’m down to two. Now boys, use whatever little alien powers you have left or there will be nothing but ashes, got it?”

“Sure thing, boss,” said Arthur as he and Byron left.

“Good now it’s time for me to make a very special visit.”

*****

“What the hell,” said Sophie as she saw Alice in the elevator. “What is Alice doing here?”

“Who’s Alice?” asked Michael.

“Kate’s twin,” said Sophie.

Kate was seething, “I’ll take care of this.”

“Kate hold on,” Sophie said. “You’re not thinking clearly.”

“You’re wrong. Look I’m just going to talk to her. Think about it for a second, Sophie, even if we arrest her what good would that do? Maybe if I talk to her, calm her down then it’ll make things easier.”

“Easier on who? Don’t let her get into your head.”

“You think that’s what I’m doing?”

“Yeah maybe. She’s done a lot of evil things Kate and I get that you still want to see some glimpse of good in her but she’s not Beth anymore don’t forget that.”

“I know she’s not.”

“Do you?”

Kate didn’t respond. Instead she took the elevator up to her office.

*****

“Relax,” said Alice as she held up her hands, “I come in peace.” Alice laughed at her own joke. “Funny hu, considering that there are aliens among us.”

“What do you want, Alice?” Kate asked.

"Just a little chat. I hear you've had a run in with some ghosts lately."

"How'd you hear that?"

"You forget I'm very resourceful."

"You sent them after me!" 

"Now I never said that."

Kate was playing right into Alice’s plan. She grabbed her throat and threw her to the ground. The two of them wrestled until Kate had her pinned.

“Come on, do it!” Alice yelled at her. 

Kate pushed a little harder which only made Alice laugh. The laugh caused Kate to pause.

“Guess one death really is enough for you isn’t it,” Alice said as she was coughing, “that’s too bad.” 

Alice had reached from behind and brought her butterfly knife out slicing Kate on her abdomen. Kate stumbled back and then leaned forward, her hands covered in her own blood.

“Don’t worry,” Alice said as she stood, “if I wanted you dead right now you would be. Don’t worry, I’ll be saving that for later.”

“Kate!” Sophie said as she came from the bat cave.

Alice just smirked at Sophie as she left the office.

Sophie helped Kate to a standing position as she winced in pain.

*****

Down in the bat cave Luke and Michael gave Sophie and Kate some space. They decided it was best that they head upstairs. Max needed them anyways and Liz was still with Mary and Isobel.

Kate took a seat on one of the chairs.

“There’s a medical kit,” said Kate, “mind getting it for me?”

Sophie did as she was asked. She found the tools she needed. Kate took off the shirt she was wearing and her tank top which were soaked in blood. She had planned on stitching up herself but Sophie offered.

“You know you really should have Mary do this.”

“It’s fine,” said Kate. “I’ve stitched myself up before.” She shook her head, “You were right before. I let her get in my head. I try to convince myself that there’s still a part of Beth in her but it’s hard especially when we both want each other dead.”

“Which of course is something you don’t want.”

Kate sighed, “not really. You know I try to convince myself that it’s the right thing but she’s still my sister and I can’t just let that go.”

“I can’t even imagine what you must go through, Kate. Even though she’s a psychopathic killer she’s still your family.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey I gotta ask and I hope you don’t get offended by it but what did Alice mean when one death really was enough for you?”

Kate shook her head not wanting to talk about it.

“Hey, you can tell me.”

Kate took a deep breath, “you remember that text I sent you a couple months back. It was simple, I just asked you if you were awake.”

Sophie nodded, “I remember, what about it?”

“That day Alice dropped off Cartright, he was the guy who kept Alice captive for most of her life. I um…I killed him. After everything he’d done I just didn’t think he deserved to live.”

“There, done,” Sophie said one Kate was stitched up. “You had no choice.”

Kate put her shirts back on. “That’s the thing, there’s always a choice. After I suddenly realized the monster I’d become.”

“You’re not a monster, Kate. You did what you had to.”

“But did I? I could’ve easily have given him to the Crows or sent him to Arkham but I didn’t. I took matters into my own hands. I’ve slowly come to accept what happened but it still doesn’t take away the fact that I killed him.”

“You’re not the only one,” Max said when he reentered the bat cave. “We’ve all got blood on our hands.”

“You know what it’s like to kill?” Sophie asked.

“A couple months ago I murdered my sister’s husband. He’d violated her for years, abused her. I could’ve had him arrested but I didn’t think he deserved to live, not after what he’d done.”

“That doesn’t make you a monster, Kate,” Isobel said as she entered shortly after. “It makes you a survivor, a protector. What happened to your sister was probably the worst thing imaginable for her but at least now neither of you have to stare into the shadows and into the darkness of the most evil you’ll ever face no matter how many bad guys you put away. Trust me, I hate what Noah did and I always will but at least now I can move forward. He doesn’t control me anymore.”

“It’s different with Alice though. She didn’t come out a better person because of it.”

“Probably not,” said Isobel, “but at least now she has some sense of peace knowing he can never hurt her anymore. So no matter what on some level she will always be grateful to you for that.”

Kate just nodded. “How’s um…how’s it going at the lab, was Liz able to find anything?”

“Actually she was,” said Isobel.

“Good. We’ll pick this up tomorrow. It’s been a long night for all of us,” Kate said to them. 

As she stood up she winced at the pain. Sophie helped steady her.

“It’s okay, I’ve got it.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah I have had worse than this. It’s fine.”

“Okay.”

*****

The following evening both teams were in the bat cave.

“Okay Liz,” said Kate, “what have you got?”

Liz went up to the computer system. “You guys ever think about getting an upgrade?” Kate just bit her lip and looked at Luke. “Okay then. So I was able to get a DNA match. Several in fact.” Liz brought up the profiles on the screen.

Luke read them off, “Their names are Arthur, Jethro and Byron. They escaped from Arkham just like our friends here said. They committed a few killing sprees but no one could ever prove it. GCPD or the Crows have never been able to track them down.”

“Probably because of their powers,” said Liz. 

“But take a look at this,” said Luke as he brought up another feed. “I kind of thought, if someone doesn’t want to be found where would they go?”

“Is that a rhetorical question,” asked Kate, knowing there were endless places people could hide without being detected.

“The sewers,” Luke replied to his own question.

“Here’s the worst part,” said Michael, “and you’re not going to like it.”

“What won’t I like?” Kate asked.

“I went and tracked them down,” said Michael.

“You what?” Max said angrily.

“Hey we weren’t doing anything around here,” Michael shot.

“So you decided to go in without backup?”

“Since when have we ever needed backup?” Michael asked. “We haven’t before.”

“We’re not in Roswell anymore, Michael,” said Max. 

“Like that matters.”

Isobel looked at them, “Okay enough! Michael you’re an ass for going off on your own like that and Max don’t you think you can ease up just a little. What were you able to find down there?”

Michael walked over and found a sheet of paper. He began to draw a sketch on it. “She look familiar?”

“So this is personal,” said Mary.

“Great,” said Kate, “Alice can’t kill me herself so she’s having others do it for her.”

“That’s probably why she attacked you and Sophie the other night,” said Mary. “She figures by hurting Sophie it’ll get her out of the way and by-,”

“by keeping Sophie off balance it would be easier to get to me but why them?”

“Think about it, Kate,” said Sophie. “They’re older sure but who taught Alice everything she knows? Who did she learn things from?”

“Cartright,” Kate and Luke said at the same time. 

Kate looked at the team, “They’re all white males past their fifties. Cartright taught Alice how take people’s skin and she learned how to kill.”  
“Okay,” said Liz, “so then she’s what trying to gain access to alien powers?”

“Why not,” asked Kate, “it’s the perfect plan. She finally has something different in her grasp, something foreign, alien so she’s using it to her advantage. She’s cunning and lethal herself but if you give her someone with super abilities then that would pretty much make her-,”

“Unstoppable.”

“Pretty much.”

“But now you have the upper hand,” said Michael. “We know whose controlling them.”

“And you also have us,” said Max. “Alice may think she’s a few steps ahead when really we are. She doesn’t know you’ve got a team of aliens of your own.”

“Not that we’re working for you,” Michael corrected.

“Regardless,” said Max, “she doesn’t know about us or about our abilities.”

“So then we catch them off guard,” said Kate.

Isobel looked at her brother, “what happens after, Max?”

“Yeah,” said Michael, “it’s not like we can lock them up at Caufield.”

“And locking them up at Arkham would be a mistake,” said Isobel.

“Great,” said Michael, “so our only option is to kill them.”

Max looked at the teams, “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that but if it does we’ll be the ones to do it, this one won’t be on you, Kate.”

Kate shook her head, “no I can’t let you do that.”

“You have to,” said Max, “this is our mess to clean up and after everything we talked about I’m not going to let you destroy your life by killing someone else, alien or not. You’re not a killer, Kate. We are so let us take the fall for this one.”

Kate didn’t say a word as Max’s words felt final.

*****

The team had one lead and that was the sewers where Michael had spotted Alice. Sure he could’ve easily taken her out at that moment the first time but he wasn’t stupid. He knew it wouldn’t have been a good strategic move which is why he had gone back to the bat cave to relay the information. 

Max and Michael, covered in black and masks like before, took various positions in the sewers. Up top Kate and Sophie, each on their bikes covered various areas of the streets. Isobel took up the position near the bat light where she could see much of the city which gave her a good vantage point with the help of Luke’s tech. She too was dressed in black and a mask.

Arthur and Byron entered the sewer right where Michael had anticipated.

“Got ‘em,” he said over the comms that Luke had provided.

“Any sign of Alice,” Kate asked.

“None,” Max replied.

“Then they’re all yours.”

Michael began closing in from one end and Max from the other.

“Hey,” Michael called out, “looking for Batwoman?”

“How did you find us?” Byron asked. 

“Good detective work,” Michael said to him.

Max looked at them, “You’re getting us instead.”

From his end Michael used his telepathy to toss the men into the air. Max then shot a lightning bolt on to the side so that when they landed it gave them a shock but not powerful enough to kill them, yet.

Arthur was the first one on his feet and charged at Michael. He braced himself. None of the boys weren’t much of fighters but it wasn’t that hard to keep up. 

“Now you see,” said Michael, “you’ve caused a lot of problems for us.” He then used his power but Arthur was ready for him, the two of them using their abilities. It was like trying to force magnets together. Arthur managed to push harder tossing Michael into the air.

Max was fighting with Byron. 

“You don’t have to do this,” said Max.

“You’re wrong,” said Byron.

Max used his ability but this time Byron was ready. Unlike Arthur, his ability was being able to manipulate other alien powers so when Max hurled a lightning bolt Byron transferred that energy into his own making and shot it back at him.

Max got up weakly, “What did she promise you hu?”

“None of your business,” said Byron.

*****

“I’ve got a lock on Alice,” Sophie said from her end. She then gave the coordinates.

“I’m on my way,” said Kate who wasn’t too far. “No kill shots,” she said.

“Copy that,” said Sophie.

Kate stopped her bike and used her grappling hook to reach the top building. Sophie did the same. Kate then used her bat-a-rang but rather than hit Alice with it she threw it towards a wall which stopped Alice in her place.

“It’s over, Alice,” Kate shot.

Alice turned as she laughed, “Is it because from where I stand it is never over between us.”

“Wanna bet?” asked Sophie.

Alice shook her head, “of course you would be the one to say that. You actually have the guts to kill me. My dear sister on the other hand isn’t able to. What’s the matter Kate, performance anxiety issues?”

Kate tossed another bat-a-rang. “Next time I won’t miss.”

“Oh I believe you will.”

“Our team is taking out your men as we speak,” said Sophie.

Alice shrugged, “That’s too bad. Guess it goes to show you can’t trust aliens.”

Alice pulled out a small device from her pocket.

“What the hell,” said Kate.

Alice shook it around, “Oh don’t worry, I didn’t plant any bombs around the city. I did however plant them in my alien’s brains. And since they clearly couldn’t do what I asked them to they go-,” Alice pushed the button, “boom.”

*****

Down in the sewers as Max and Michael continued to fight Arthur and Byron suddenly began to scream in anguish. They reached for their heads. It was like being crushed in a trash compactor. Their bodies didn’t go up in flames or explode however the crushing was so lethal with an added ingredient that their bodies turned to ash.

*****

“Now,” said Alice, “time to let me go and until next time.”

Kate looked over at Sophie and then back at Alice. She used one of her tools and wrapped Alice in a cable.

“There won’t be a next time, Alice.”

Alice began to get scared, “No, Kate please don’t do this. I’m begging you, Kate.”

Kate walked up to her, “It’s over.”

Kate pulled out her cell and dialed the number.

“Who is this,” Jacob.

“You’ll find Alice at the GCPD,” said Kate.

“You,” said Jacob. “Don’t interfere with my investigations again because if I see you-,”

Before Jacob could continue making his threat Kate had hung up.

*****

“You okay,” Sophie asked as she and both teams were in Kate’s office.

“Yeah.”

“You did the right thing.”

“I know.” Kate looked at the team from Roswell. “Hey thanks for all your help.”

“A lot of good it did,” said Liz.

“Well,” said Sophie, “we may not have gotten the outcome we wanted but getting the chance to put Alice away, I’ll take that as a win.”

Kate smiled, “same here.”

“Speaking of doing the right thing,” said Isobel, “Don’t be too hard on yourself on that kill. Trust us, it sucks but it was probably for the best.”

“I’ll try not to.”

Luke looked at Max, “So you all headed back tonight?”

“Yeah,” said Max. “I’ve still got my job back home. My boss will pretty much have my ass if I don’t get back.”

“What is it you do?” Mary asked.

“Sheriff,” said Max. 

“Hu,” said Mary, “makes sense. Well if you guys are ever back in Gotham you know where to find us.”

Michael looked at her, “yeah I doubt we’ll be coming back anytime soon. No offense.”

Mary shrugged, “it’s not for everyone.”

“Well,” said Kate, “you guys take care of yourselves and if you ever need anything call and let us know.”

Isobel smiled, “we will.”

After saying their round of goodbyes Max, Isobel, Michael, and Liz left the office and the building, heading back to Roswell.

“Gotta admit,” said Luke, “they were pretty cool.”

“Yeah,” Mary said, “I’m gonna miss them.”

“Me too,” Kate said with a smile.

“Uh, Kate,” said Sophie, “you’re bleeding.”

Kate looked down at her black shirt. The blood was seeping through.

“Great,” said Mary, “you must have popped your stitches.”

Sophie shook her head and smiled, “you just don’t know when to quit do you?”

“Do I ever?” Kate replied.

“Well come on,” said Mary, “I’m going to have to stitch you back up but then you have to take it easy for a while until it heals. Doctor’s orders.”

“Fine.”

“I mean it, Kate.”

“I said ‘fine’.”

“Good. Come on then.”

The four of them made their way into the bat cave so Mary could stitch her up and then call it a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I ended up combining my love for my current favorite Arrowverse show along with my other favorite show. 
> 
> This was certainly a fun and interesting one. It even took me directions that even I didn't see coming.
> 
> Hope you all had fun with it and I hope I got the characters right.


End file.
